The present invention relates generally to protecting watercraft against damage from underwater explosion effects.
The passive protection for different shapes and sizes of watercraft from underwater damage by applying a deformable cover device to its exterior underwater hull surface is generally known in the art, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,818 B1 to Rogers-Smith. Such protective devices have been attached to the bow portion of the watercraft hull for limited protection from damage caused by physical collision with water borne objects such as trailers, docks, debris and other watercraft. Such a prior art protective cover device is not only confined to the bow portion of the hull, but is of uniform thickness throughout and is permanently attached to the hull surface by means of adhesive. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a more readily attached and removable protection device for the entire underwater hull surface of a watercraft to protect it against damage from underwater explosion effects.
In accordance with the present invention, protective coverings for the underwater hull surfaces of different watercraft are provided. Such a protective covering is shaped and sized to conform to the entire underwater hull surface and is of varying thickness to accommodate and most effectively protect different compartments covered by sections of the covering which are mated and interconnected, as well as readily disconnected mechanically for attachment of an assembled covering to the watercraft hull and removal therefrom at any port, including entry location ports, to which such covering sections may be transported by towing or self-propelled propulsion means. The protective hull covering sections are constructed so as to provide the desired shock mitigating and shock absorbing properties as well as to add mass and stiffness to enhance protection of the watercraft""s hull as well as mechanical and electrical components against damage by underwater explosion effects. Also, the protective covering may accommodate hull carried features such as water flow baffles and a detachable ballast keel.